


Пастырь и ведьма

by AnnaJones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Demons, Exorcisms, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism, Out of Character, Religion Kink, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: АU, где пастырь Тони проводит сеанс изгнания демона из Ванды.





	1. Salve Regina

— Как давно это началось?

  
Пьетро молчит, кажется, раздосадованный и невероятно угрюмый. В его глазах нет доверия к священнослужителям и одержимость он считает блажью. Отец Энтони читает это по молодому лицу, понимающе кивает в сторону соседского дома. В единственном горящем окне за занавеской быстро прячется женщина.

  
— Твоя сестра — ведьма. Люди, занимающиеся чёрной магией, заполняют своё тело грязью и смрадом. На запах их грехов слетаются демоны. Мы должны помочь ей обрести контроль над своим телом. И разумом.

  
Пьетро усмехается — не верит, слова пастыря для него не аргумент. Но крепкие мужчины, маячащие за спиной, грубо отталкивают Пьетро от двери и заходят в дом. Он что-то кричит, шипит, вырывается, а Тони уже заходит в спальню.

  
У Ванды руки привязаны к спинке кровати, над самой кроватью распятие, но девушку это совсем не беспокоит. Она смотрит на священника осознанно, без страха и ярости, в её зелёных глазах отражается огонь свечей. С виду Ванда кажется нормальной, и святой отец и не помыслил бы, что она одержима. У неё растрёпанные тёмные волосы, видимо, давно их не расчёсывали, губы сухие, потрескавшиеся, искусанные и ярко-розовые. Белая сорочка, полупрозрачная, неприлично задралась, обнажая длинные стройные ноги со шрамами на коленках. Поджарая смуглая кожа блестит в свете огня, и Тони не может отвести от них взгляд, скользя вверх по бёдрам. Край одеяла свисает на грязный пол, Ванда перебирает ступнями, ища тепла, но лишь сбивает одеяло, пока оно совсем не падает.

  
— Ну здравствуйте, падре.

  
Тони замечает, как Ванда улыбается уголками шершавых губ, и её лицо кажется невероятно красивым, нет, порочным для её юных лет. Кончик языка скользит по нижней губе, зубы мелькают в прорези рта, глаза дьявольски смеются. Огонь в них становится ярче, дерзит, путает мысли, чернотой глотает в разврат.

  
Пастырь видит очертания груди под сорочкой, ведьма изгибается, опускаясь на спину, и ткань натягивается до предела, бесстыдно задираясь до самых бёдер.

  
Дверь громко хлопает, Ванда невольно вздрагивает от неожиданности, с лица слетает похотливая улыбка, но тут же возвращается на место. Рядом с Тони стоит злой до невозможности Пьетро, он сжимает руки в кулаки и молчит, с силой скрипя зубами. Если он скажет хоть слово, то не сдержится и нагрубит. Но язык чешется так, что желваки гуляют под кожей.

  
— Она не ведьма и никем не одержима.

  
— Тогда почему связана? — резонно замечает Тони, и Пьетро замолкает, не в силах признаться.

  
Пастырь орошает комнату святой водой, не смотрит на ведьму, а она внимательно следит за его действиями из-под полуопущенных чёрных ресниц. Несколько капель падают прямо на неё, но она даже не шипит, улыбается и не прячет лицо, даже подставляет его. Тони громко читает отрывки из Библии, наизусть, стараясь не смотреть на ведьму, чтобы не отвлечься и не запнуться. Но должного эффекта нет, Ванда скучающе отворачивается и с интересом разглядывает стены. Огонь в камине жарок, Тони становится невыносимо душно, но он продолжает читать. Ванда, кажется, даже не слушает, раздражённо кусая губы. Их взгляды встречаются, девушка мрачно скалит зубы, и Тони чувствует победу. Он заносит крест над головой, Ванда смотрит на него безучастно, можно сказать, мимо, и пастырь перекрещивает ведьму. Она не дёргается, не выгибается и не кричит, но глаза её становятся злыми, брови нависают, и Ванда гневно поджимает тонкие губы. Пальцы пляшут, она вырывает руки, но они грубо связаны, и девушка недовольно обводит их взглядом, скользит по подушкам, не в силах усидеть на одном месте неподвижно. Она выворачивает локти, кашляет, но выходит странный гортанный звук, похожий на карканье вороны. Тони видит, как она закатывает глаза, так сильно, что видны только красноватые белки, Ванда смеётся, и смех её детский, задорный, весёлый.

  
Пастырь замолкает, и она перестаёт дергаться в немых муках, рвано дышит, грудь тяжело вздымается под прозрачной тканью. Девушка молчит, лишь ресницы отбрасывают зловещие тени на румяные щёки, да прядь волос забилась в уголок рта.

  
Тони подходит ближе, не раздумывая, поправляет на её пояснице бесстыдно сбившуюся ночнушку. Ванда открывает воспалённые глаза, смотрит на него устало, и святому отцу становится жалко её.

  
— Как зовут тебя, демон? — спрашивает он, не смотря в тёмные глаза, зная, что так его можно легко загипнотизировать.

  
Ведьма молчит, полуоткрытые губы слабо шевелятся, но звука нет.

  
— Имя! — громогласно требует Тони, и девушка слабо прикрывает глаза, шумно вздыхая.

  
Она натягивает верёвки на руках, и кожа на запястьях бледнеет от натиска.

  
— Salve, Regina, Mater misericordiae, — медленно, нараспев продолжает пастырь, опуская свою тёплую ладонь на взмокший лоб Ванды. — Vita, dulcedo, et spes nostra, salve. Ad te clamamus exsules filii Hevae…*

  
Ванда протяжно стонет, скорее мучительно выдыхает скрипучий звук и выгибается в пояснице, да так высоко, что Тони невольно отшатывается от неожиданности.

  
—  _Замолчи!_ — в ярости верещит девушка, искажая свой голос до неузнаваемости.

  
Она бьётся в судорогах, с неимоверной силой дёргая связанные руки так, что кровать трещит, жутко скрипя. Свеча с тумбы падает и гаснет. Тони с трудом удерживает руку на лбу впавшей в безумие ведьмы и продолжает читать молитву.

  
—  _Замолчи_ , — по слогам шепчет Ванда, но святой отец даже не думает останавливаться.

  
— Имя! Мне нужно имя!

  
— Тогда прекратишь? — внезапно тихо и своим же голосом спрашивает девушка, и Тони кивает, видя в её глазах застывшие слёзы боли. Он нежно гладит её по голове, обещая покой и благоговение, и девушка плачет, не в силах терпеть темноту. —  _Не дождёшься!_

  
Металлический смех сменяется угрозами, проклятиями в сторону каждого, кто сейчас был в комнате. Пьетро меняется в лице, бледнеет, но молчит, лишь виновато морщится.

  
—  _Лжец! Потаскун! Я заберу тебя с собой в ад_ , — хрипит Ванда, и её голос режет уши, вспарывает кожу ржавым лезвием, проникает внутрь, раздирая когтями, забирая жизнь.

  
Пастырю не по себе, кружится голова и очень жарко, но больше всего жалко девушку, исходящую под его рукой.

  
— Имя, — шепчет Тони ей на ухо, — скажи мне своё имя. Оставь девочку, она ведь не со зла. Ей никто не объяснял, что магией заниматься плохо.

  
—  _Умри!_

  
Коротко и ёмко, но Тони пропускает слова мимо ушей.

  
— Марбас.**

  
В первую секунду пастырь думает, что ослышался. Ванда затихает под его рукой и поднимает голову, чтобы с ненавистью взглянуть на Пьетро и одарить его испепеляющим взглядом.

  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Тони смотрит на Пьетро и не верит собственным глазам.

  
Мальчишка виновато качает головой, с заботой и страхом смотрит на притихшую сестру.

  
— Я болел. Сильно. Никто не мог помочь. Ванда заключила сделку с Марбасом, заложила своё тело в обмен на моё здоровье, и он забрал болезнь. И сестру.

  
Тони растерянно гладит мокрые пряди на лице Ванды, замечает её испуганный поникший взгляд и давит на её плечи, заставляя лечь на постель.

  
— Зеркало! — командует он, и Пьетро поначалу медлит несколько долгих секунд. — Сестру спасти хочешь?

  
Пьетро кидается к шкафу, скидывает ненужные вещи, тянет ему маленькое серебристо зеркальце, и Ванда хрипит, пытаясь освободиться. Она верещит, громко, словно уведённая на бойню свинья, надрывно и оглушительно. Пастырь седлает хрупкую девушку, но силы в ней намного больше, чем в трёх крепких мужчинах, она сбрасывает его с себя, но Тони цепляется в её плечо. Ванда вертит головой, кричит, мерзко скрежеща зубами, отказываясь смотреть в зеркало.

  
— Смотри! Смотри!

  
Ванда отчаянно стонет, плачет, почти рыдает, захлёбываясь слезами, и Тони грубо хватает её за острый подбородок. Девушка поначалу верещит, затем затихает, хлопая мокрыми ресницами, а потом улыбка озаряет её лицо. Ванда любуется своим отражением в зеркале, и Пьетро любопытства ради заглядывает в него. От увиденного у него волосы встают дыбом, он в ужасе отшатывается, хватаясь за тумбу, падает вторая свеча, тухнет.

  
Ванда улыбается и по-детски смеётся, заливая своим смехом комнату, да что уж весь дом. Тони отводит зеркальце, и девушка следит за ним красными глазами, с придыханием закусывая окровавленные губы. И пастырь со всего размаха разбивает зеркало об пол, и Ванда верещит, сменяя звонкий смех душераздирающим ором. Крест, прижатый к её лбу, оставляет на коже страшные ожоги, и Тони дочитывает молитву, завершая её троекратным:

  
— Amen.

  
Ванда в последний раз дёргается, судорожно дрожа всем телом, а потом затихает, закрывая глаза. Лицо, искажённое гневом, разглаживается, и девушка расслабленно вздыхает, откидываясь на подушки. Тони на всякий случай выливает на неё остатки святой воды и гладит по мокрым волосам. Ласково целует в лоб, стараясь не касаться губами обожжённой кожи. Ванда льнёт к руке, благодарно улыбаясь, и Тони накрывает её голые ноги одеялом.  
Когда он выходит из комнаты, помогая абсолютно седому Пьетро передвигать ноги, мужчины в гостиной во все глаза смотрят на них, и пастырь устало им кивает.

***

  
  
— Отец Энтони, бывает ли у вас такое ощущение, что всё, что вы делаете, напрасно?

  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом, Ванда?

  
— Потому что вы каждый день молитесь Богу, но  _ведь Бога нет_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Salve Regina" — "Славься, Царица [небесная]".  
> Salve, Regina, Mater misericordiae, vita, dulcedo, et spes nostra, salve. Ad te clamamus exsules filii Hevae… — Славься Царица, Матерь милосердия, жизнь, отрада и надежда наша, славься. К Тебе взываем в изгнании, чада Евы...  
> ** Марбас — демон, способный насылать и излечивать болезни.


	2. Мёртвые птицы

Тони невероятно рад тому, что Ванда каждое воскресенье ходит на службу. Он читает отрывки из Библии и видит её ясный взгляд, чистое светлое лицо, замечает, как её губы шевелятся, повторяя за ним вызубренные слова. Она кажется ему самым чистым человеком во всей церкви, и он не может сдержать себя от похвалы. Ванда в ответ на это улыбается, добро и нежно, застенчиво поправляя складки на белоснежном платье. Её длинные волосы собраны в хвост атласной лентой, и на обнажённой шее пастырь видит золотой крестик. Тони прощается с прихожанами, а Ванда терпеливо ждёт его, задумчиво изучая распятие.

  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

  
— Прекрасно, отец Энтони, — голос Ванды сладкий и звонкий, она смеётся глазами, излучая настоящее счастье. Послушно садится на скамью, когда её жестом приглашает пастырь.

  
— Почему сегодня с тобой не было Пьетро? Он заболел? Плохо себя чувствует?

  
— Нет, просто сегодня он решил пропустить службу, — Ванда водит плечом, явно давая понять, что говорить об это не хочет и Тони её не заставляет.

  
— Ванда, я обязан тебя спросить.

  
— Да, святой отец, — она поворачивает голову, и пастырь видит её глаза так близко, такие яркие, зелёные, солнце падает на них, и они кажутся ещё светлее.

— Продолжаешь ли ты заниматься магией? — голос у него суровый, строгий, и улыбка с лица Ванды мгновенно спадает. Она опускает взгляд, пальцы растерянно теребят переплёт Библии. Она молчит, и Тони кажется, что это непозволительно долго.

— Нет, святой отец. Я перестала.

— Это хорошо.

Ванда кивает, но вся как-то сжимается, уменьшается, будто ждёт наказания.

— Я понимаю, ты пыталась защитить брата. Я знаю, что у вас больше никого нет, кроме друг друга. И я уверен, что Господь простит тебя за твои грехи, если ты будешь усердно молиться. Молитвами ты заполняешь образовавшуюся внутри тебя пустоту. И демоны видят, что место для них больше нет и будут обходить тебя стороной, — Тони прикасается к её плечу, и Ванда всё же кивает, поднимая на него полные слёз глаза.

— Пьетро заболел. Болезнь вернулась после изгнания Марбаса, — девушка внезапно вздрагивает, когда произносит имя беса, и оглядывается на распятие. Тони следит за её взглядом, но лишь успокаивающе гладит руку.

— Я помолюсь о нём. И ты молись. Что говорят врачи?

— В том то и дело, что они молчат. Как молчали и в прошлый раз.

— Тише, не плачь, — пастырь протягивает ей свой чистый носовой платок, и она берёт его в руки, смахивает краешком скатившуюся по щеке слезу. — Хочешь, я приду сегодня вечером, и мы помолимся все вместе?

— Не думаю, что Пьетро будет рад вашему приходу. Он всё ещё зол на вас и ваше вторжение в наш дом.

— Ты объяснила ему, что это была необходимость? Тебе ведь стало лучше?

— Да, отец Энтони, — Ванда касается дрожащими пальцами его руки, покоящейся на её плече. — Я чувствую в себе жизненную силу, мне хочется жить. Я перестала думать о плохом, меня покинуло мрачное настроение, я перестала дерзить людям. Меня уже не тянет заниматься оккультными науками, но…

Ванда виновато кусает губы и смотрит пастырю прямо в его тёмные глаза.

— Если я снова попрошу демона о помощи, Пьетро выздоровеет.

Тони сурово сдвигает брови и качает головой.

— Выбрось эти грешные мысли из головы, дитя. Даже не думай об этом. Разве ты забыла, как больно тебе было, когда я изгонял из твоего тела этого беса?

— Я помню, — Ванде неприятно слышать упрёки, но она всё понимает. — Следы от верёвок заживали очень долго, а на лбу даже шрам остался, — девушка касается пальцами кожи и морщится. — Я не буду, обещаю.

Тони кивает, ласково ей улыбаясь, но Ванда всё такая же грустная и растерянная.

— Я всё никак не могу забыть твои слова, сказанные мне пару недель назад, — осторожно начинает Тони.

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы, — Ванда хмурится и внезапно встаёт со скамьи, сбрасывая с себя руку пастыря. — Мне пора, Пьетро ждёт меня.

— Но…

— До свидания, святой отец.

Ванда уходит быстро, лишь белое платье, мелькнувшее за дверью, напоминает о ней. Тони тяжело вздыхает. Этой девочке хочется помогать, оберегать, она нуждается в его советах и молитвах. Если он её оставит, то демоны снова заберут её невинную душу и заставят страдать.  


***

   
  
— Это происходит уже в третий раз! У меня весь порог залит кровью, запах стоит ужасный. Я чем только не чистила ступеньки, но ничего не помогает. Говорю вам, Энтони, это всё проказы ведьмы.

— О ком вы говорит, миссис Ройч?

— А что, у нас в городе есть ещё одна ведьма? Она здесь одна и имя её Ванда. Небось, подговорила своего шуганного брата облить порог моего дома бараньей кровью. Срамота.

— О чём вы говорит? Ванда больше не колдует. Она просто однажды оступилась и сошла с пути, но нет причин для беспокойства. Она больше не опасна.

— Как бы не так! Я видела, как она вчера покупала в магазине курицу, — влезает миссис Джонс.

— И я!

Пастырь покачивает головой, отмахиваясь от орущих женщин, обступивших порог его церкви. Стоит жаркий полдень, и даже в тени не меньше тридцати. Над косяком от душного ветра качается труп обезглавленного петуха. Кровь из его вспоротого брюха натекла на ступени и двери, успела засохнуть, и теперь жужжащие толстые мухи летают в разные стороны, то и дело норовясь залететь в открытые рты.

— Я вчера был в доме Максимофф, на ужин была жареная курица, — устало сообщает Тони, но это лишь вызывает очередную волну возмущений.

— Кто-то подвесил над входом в церковь мёртвую птицу, и вас, святой отец, это никак не беспокоит?!

— Я не знаю, кто это делает, но когда я найду этого человека, то проведу с ним нравоучительную беседу. Но этот человек — не Ванда.

— Уверены ли вы в этом? Готовы ли дать руку на отсечение?

— Уверен и готов. Ванда тут ни при чём. Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, кто отрубает вашим петухам головы и кто льёт свежую баранью кровь на двери ваших домов. А ещё я знаю, что на прошлой неделе кто-то закидал тухлыми яйцами окна дома, где живут близнецы. Не стоило этого делать. Да, она согрешила, но кто не без греха? Кто за глаза не обзывает своего друга, кто не завидует и не говорит гадостей? Эта девушка достойна прощения, она вымаливает свои грехи, усердно молится и ходит в церковь. Она раскаялась.

— Она ведьма! Один раз обратился к дьяволу, и ты его раб навеки!

Тони устало отворачивается и перешагивает огромную лужу птичьей крови, оставляя толпу громко хаять Ванду. В самой церкви душно и пахнет ладаном, солнечный свет играет на деревянном полу, и пастырь замирает, когда видит огромную пентаграмму, начерченную белым мелом. Распятие над кафедрой перевёрнуто.

— Ну что думаете об этом, Тони? Кто совершает такое кощунство?

Пастырь задумчиво кусает губы, гипнотизируя взглядом рядом стоящую женщину, и она в растерянности отступает.

— Мне нужно сообщить о произошедшем шерифу.

Тони совершенно не хочется оставаться в осквернённой церкви, и он просит у Господа прощение за своё поведение, когда пробирается сквозь возмущённую толпу и садится в машину. Вот только перед тем, как зайти в полицейский участок, пастырь встречает Ванду из школы. Она удивлена, не верит своим глазам, но в машину садится. Пьетро рядом с ней нет, и Тони знает, что он уже перестал ходить. Вчера они ужинали в его комнате, потому что хрупкой сестре нелегко заботиться о брате. У Ванды глаза печальные, полные боли и слёз, и Тони берёт её за руку, нежно касаясь холодной, несмотря на удушливую жару, кожи.

— Сегодня в классе биологии кто-то пролил на учителя ведро с кровью, — мрачно сообщает девушка, не сводя глаз с лобового стекла.

— Кто это был? — после долгой паузы интересуется пастырь, крепко сжимая пальцы Ванды.

— Я не знаю, ведро было подвешено над дверью, и когда учитель вошёл, то оно опрокинулось вместе со всем содержимым. Там лежала свиная голова.

У Ванды лицо серьёзное, серое, она с силой сжимает свободной рукой свою сумку с учебниками, и Тони не знает, что ей сказать. Она едва слышно шмыгает носом и наконец освобождает руку из объятий пастыря.

— Вы приехали, чтобы отвести меня домой? Право не стоило, я могу добраться сама, мне не трудно.

— Сегодня кто-то подвесил в церкви петуха и нарисовал пентаграмму. Жители возмущены: кто-то облил их дома кровью, — Тони смотрит на расширяющие от ужаса глаза девушки и ей приоткрытые губы. Она неверяще качает головой и вдруг закрывает лицо руками.

— Они обзывали меня ведьмой и швыряли в меня свои тетради и книги. Они сказали, что это сделала я, я убила свинью и наполнила её кровью ведро. Что это я во всём виновата. Они говорили, что я посланник сатаны и нет мне прощения. Они кинули в меня свиную голову, схватили меня и поволокли в мужской туалет. Я так кричала и вырывалась, говорила, что это не я, но меня никто не хотел слушать. Если бы не директор, меня бы обязательно окунули головой в унитаз, — Ванда всхлипывает и сотрясается в рыданиях, и Тони притягивает её к себе, гладя по спине.

— Я знаю, что это не ты.

Молчание. Тони в сомнениях кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки, пока Ванда рыдает навзрыд от обиды и несправедливости.

— Это ведь не ты?

— Нет, нет, конечно же нет! Я бы никогда.

Тони не отпускает Ванду даже тогда, когда она пытается отстраниться, всё ещё захлёбываясь в рыданиях. У неё полыхающие щёки и встрёпанные волосы, красные опухшие глаза.

— Я так и знал, что это не ты. Кто угодно, кроме тебя. Ведь ты раскаялась, ты больше не одержима. И я верю тебе.

— Но только вы мне верите. И Пьетро. Но разве вас станут слушать? Стоило один раз лишь совершить ошибку и вся жизнь наперекосяк.

— Бог умеет прощать, — ласково сообщает Тони.

— Но люди — нет.


	3. Requiem aeternam

То­ни не мо­жет отор­вать глаз от Ван­ды: длин­ные во­лосы зап­ле­тены в ту­гую ко­су, но нес­коль­ко пря­дей пос­то­ян­но ле­зут в гла­за, и она бе­зус­пешно пы­та­ет­ся их сдуть. Ма­лино­вое платье в мел­кий го­рошек ярос­тно ата­ку­ет­ся вет­ром, и де­вуш­ке то и де­ло при­ходит­ся его поп­равлять. Она сер­ви­ру­ет стол для при­хожан, рас­кла­дыва­ет та­рел­ки, поп­равля­ет бе­лос­нежную ска­терть. Кри­тичес­ки ос­матри­ва­ет каж­дое блю­до, бо­ясь, что её стряп­ня ма­ло ко­му пон­ра­вит­ся.

— Ван­да, ты пос­та­ралась се­год­ня на сла­ву, — То­ни улы­ба­ет­ся ей, и Ван­да сму­щен­но зап­равля­ет во­лосы за ухо. Ком­пли­мен­ты пас­ты­ря ей не­веро­ят­но при­ят­ны, они заставля­ют её стыд­ли­во крас­неть.

— Я пой­ду, пад­ре, мне уже по­ра до­мой. На­вер­ня­ка Пь­ет­ро заж­дался.

— Пос­той, мо­жет, ос­та­нешь­ся?

Ван­да рас­те­рян­но ка­ча­ет го­ловой и от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся.

— Не ду­маю, что го­рожа­не за­хотят ме­ня здесь ви­деть. Вы же зна­ете, они ме­ня не очень лю­бят.

— Но ты ста­ралась, по­мога­ла мне. Ос­тань­ся, мне бы­ло бы очень при­ят­но.

Ван­да в сом­не­ни­ях под­ни­ма­ет гла­за, не­реши­тель­но топ­чется на мес­те, и То­ни одоб­ри­тель­но ки­ва­ет, ока­зывая под­дер­жку. Но де­вуш­ку гры­зут сом­не­ния, ей не хо­чет­ся оби­жать пас­ты­ря, но и ощу­щать на се­бе не­одоб­ри­тель­ные осуж­да­ющие взгля­ды вы­ше её сил.

— Я не уве­рена.

— Ос­тань­ся.

Го­лос пад­ре не то, что­бы влас­тный, но зас­тавля­ет слу­шать­ся, и Ван­да не­хотя са­дить­ся на стул. То­ни улы­ба­ет­ся ей, теп­ло и лас­ко­во, и его ра­ду­ет, что де­вуш­ка ос­та­лась с ним. Он всё ещё ле­ле­ял на­деж­ду по­мирить её с жи­теля­ми их не­боль­шо­го го­рода. Но бла­гот­во­ритель­ный обед ока­зыва­ет­ся нас­то­ящим про­валом, и То­ни впос­ледс­твии ко­рит се­бя за на­ив­ность и ве­ру в лю­дей.

Ста­рые ле­ди во­ротят от Ван­ды нос, не здо­рова­ют­ся с ней и иг­но­риру­ют её ру­ку, про­тяну­тую для ру­копо­жатия. Они фыр­ка­ют и ко­сят­ся на неё, зас­тавляя де­вуш­ку не­лов­ко те­ребить по­дол сво­его платья, пы­та­ясь хоть чем-то за­нять пус­тые ру­ки. Ван­да не­обы­чай­но блед­на и ско­вана, она ёжит­ся под не­одоб­ри­тель­ны­ми ос­тры­ми взгля­дами, прон­за­ющи­ми её нас­то­ящи­ми кин­жа­лами.

В воз­ду­хе ца­рят нап­ря­жение и гне­тущее мол­ча­ние, щед­ро сдоб­ренные че­лове­чес­кой не­навистью. Ван­да поч­ти ни­чего не ест, ру­ки её опу­щены под сто­лом, а не­видя­щий взгляд ус­тавлен в по­лупус­тую та­рел­ку. Слы­шен цо­кот ви­лок о ке­рами­ку, чей-то шё­пот, и То­ни мол­чит, при­дав­ленный пли­той от­ча­яния. Ему не­веро­ят­но жаль из­гнан­ную из об­щес­тва Ван­ду и чер­тов­ски стыд­но за свою пас­тву. Она не зас­лу­жила та­кого об­ра­щения.

— Пас­тырь, обед прос­то за­меча­тель­ный. Кар­то­фель под сыр­ным со­усом вос­хи­тите­лен. Не по­дели­тесь ре­цеп­том? — сме­ёт­ся мис­сис Ройч. Её го­лос про­резы­ва­ет ти­шину, слов­но ту­пой нож ка­мен­но хо­лод­ное мас­ло.

— Ду­маю, сто­ит об­ра­тить­ся с этим воп­ро­сом к Ван­де. Это она всё при­гото­вила.

Ван­да ода­рива­ет То­ни воз­му­щён­ным и од­новре­мен­но ис­пу­ган­ным взгля­дом. Ти­хий ро­пот под­ни­ма­ет­ся над сто­лом.

— Ох, я ду­мала… Свя­той отец, вы не бо­итесь, что она нас всех от­ра­вит?

Нас­ту­па­ет зве­нящая стек­лом ти­шина, обе­да­ющие тут же ми­гом от­кла­дыва­ют но­жи и вил­ки, кто-то шум­но взды­ха­ет и оха­ет. То­ни блед­не­ет от та­кой наг­лости и да­же те­ря­ет­ся. Мис­тер Зе­нингс да­вит­ся тык­венным пи­рогом и шум­но на­чина­ет каш­лять, но ник­то не бро­са­ет­ся ему по­могать. Все ис­пы­ту­юще смот­рят на пас­ты­ря.

— Не смей­те так ду­мать о Ван­де, — чёт­ко и не­веро­ят­но мед­ленно про­из­но­сит он. Его пра­вая ру­ка, зас­тывшая на ста­кане с во­дой, под­ра­гива­ет. — Я сот­ни раз уже го­ворил, что она обыч­ный че­ловек, как и все мы. Как и вы, мис­сис Ройч. Не су­дите да не су­димы бу­дете. Ник­то не сме­ет об­ви­нять дру­гого че­лове­ка в его ошиб­ках…

— Но пад­ре… Она же ведь­ма, она свя­залась с дь­яво­лом.

Кра­ем гла­за мед­ленно сви­репе­ющий То­ни ви­дит, как свер­ка­ют гла­за Ван­ды, как её ли­цо на се­кун­ду, все­го лишь на се­кун­ду, прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в зас­тывшую мас­ку — ли­цо де­мона. Пас­тырь мор­га­ет и вот Ван­да уже уни­жен­но скло­ня­ет го­лову поч­ти к са­мой та­рел­ке. На её гла­зах блес­тят слё­зы. То­ни ка­ча­ет го­ловой, про­гоняя на­важ­де­ние, и не по­нима­ет, от­ку­да взя­лось столь страш­ное ви­дение. Не ина­че ду­хота. Пас­тырь вдруг осоз­на­ёт, что за­был, что имен­но толь­ко что хо­тел ска­зать, и мол­чит. Ван­да же рас­це­нива­ет его сту­пор по-сво­ему и рез­ко вста­ёт из-за сто­ла. Она ода­рива­ет мис­сис Ройч на про­щание стран­ным взгля­дом, и То­ни про­вожа­ет её оди­нокую фи­гур­ку, по­нимая, что, на­вер­ное, сто­ило про­водить её до до­ма.

На ду­ше ос­та­ёт­ся омер­зи­тель­ное чувс­тво пре­датель­ства и сты­да. На не­го смот­рит дваж­ды дю­жина пыт­ли­вых глаз. По­синев­ший мис­тер Зе­нингс про­дол­жа­ет да­вить­ся пи­рогом, по­ка То­ни не ки­да­ет­ся ему по­могать.

***

  
  
— Эй!

Пас­тырь бе­жит со всех ног пря­мо на школь­ную пло­щад­ку, на­де­ясь ус­петь до то­го, как тя­жёлая де­ревян­ная би­та опус­тится Ван­де на го­лову. Оли­вер Ройч на се­кун­ду за­мира­ет и раз­дра­жён­но ска­лит­ся, не­доволь­но опус­кая би­ту. Ван­да си­дит на зем­ле, низ­ко опус­тив го­лову, То­ни ви­дит её ра­зод­ранные в кровь ко­лени и гряз­ные ру­ки, она одёр­ги­ва­ет зад­равшу­юся школь­ную юб­ку и под­ни­ма­ет гла­за на сво­его обид­чи­ка. Вок­руг них тол­пятся стар­шеклас­сни­ки и ра­зоча­рован­но взды­ха­ют, ког­да пас­тырь под­бе­га­ет к ним. Ройч не пря­чет­ся и да­же не от­хо­дит, лишь с не­навистью смот­рит на пад­ре.

— Что вы здесь за­были?! — То­ни не мо­жет от­ды­шать­ся, его страш­но ко­лотит от од­ной толь­ко мыс­ли, что Ван­ду мог­ли по­кале­чить.

Оли­вер ко­сит на де­вуш­ку, си­дящую в его но­гах, през­ри­тель­ный взгляд, а за­тем ус­ме­ха­ет­ся.

— Мы иг­ра­ем в бей­сбол. Прав­да? — наг­ло спра­шива­ет он у сво­их од­ноклас­сни­ков и те син­хрон­но ки­ва­ют, но мол­чат, то ли ис­пу­ган­ные, то ли не­доволь­ные, что их прер­ва­ли на са­мом ин­те­рес­ном мес­те.

То­ни хо­чет­ся ска­зать что-то край­не мер­зкое и нра­во­учи­тель­ное, но он мол­чит, с ужа­сом по­нимая, во что прев­ра­ща­ют­ся эти де­ти. Оли­вер всё ещё дер­жит в ру­ках би­ту, за его спи­ной сто­ят ожи­да­ющие зре­лища и кро­ви под­рос­тки, Ван­да вы­тира­ет с ли­ца за­сох­шую кровь и при­лип­шие тра­вин­ки.

— Не ду­маю, что ди­рек­то­ру шко­лы пон­ра­вит­ся то, что ты со­бирал­ся сде­лать, — жёс­тко со­об­ща­ет пас­тырь, но Ройч сме­ёт­ся пря­мо ему в ли­цо, злоб­но и мес­та­ми жут­ко.

— Вы ду­ма­ете, ему ин­те­рес­на эта ведь­ма?

То­ни ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся от то­го, что­бы не уда­рить маль­чиш­ку в ли­цо, он сжи­ма­ет и раз­жи­ма­ет ку­лаки, по­ража­ясь сво­ему гне­ву. Его не­веро­ят­но вы­беши­ва­ет наг­лость юно­ши, и пас­тырь ед­ва ли мо­жет нор­маль­но со­об­ра­жать. Сер­дце сжи­ма­ет­ся, ког­да он смот­рит на Ван­ду, зак­ры­ва­ющую раз­би­тое ли­цо встрё­пан­ны­ми во­лоса­ми.

— Ду­маю, его боль­ше за­ботил бы ис­пачкан­ный её дря­ной кровью га­зон.

Гла­за Оли­вера свер­ка­ют яростью, и То­ни чувс­тву­ет омер­зе­ние. Под­рос­тки вок­руг них сме­ют­ся, но тут же за­тиха­ют под стро­гим взгля­дом пас­ты­ря. Он бы обя­затель­но приг­ро­зил им, что их ро­дите­ли обо всём уз­на­ют, но проб­ле­ма бы­ла в том, что ро­дите­ли-то как раз под­держи­вали сво­их де­тей. Не­нависть к Ван­де рос­ла и пог­ло­щала го­род.

— Пад­ре, вам луч­ше выб­рать пра­виль­ную сто­рону, — за­яв­ля­ет Ройч, и То­ни не мо­жет сдер­жать вздох удив­ле­ния. Бесс­тра­шие и наг­лость Оли­вера по­ража­ет. — Не­зачем за­щищать от­бро­сов об­щес­тва. По­иг­рать в бей­сбол мож­но и зав­тра, и пос­ле­зав­тра, и не толь­ко в шко­ле.

Сло­ва пар­ня со­чат­ся ядом, и То­ни не на­ходит, что от­ве­тить. Его прось­бы оду­мать­ся тут же бу­дут ос­ме­яны, лю­бое сло­во при­нято в шты­ки. Тол­па зе­вак рас­хо­дит­ся, шум­но что-то об­суждая. Пас­ты­ря про­вожа­ют не­доволь­ным, да­же злоб­ным взгля­дом, на Ван­ду смот­рят с осо­бой не­навистью. Кто-то гром­ко удив­ля­ет­ся то­му, как зем­ля умуд­ря­ет­ся но­сит та­ких, как Ван­да. Са­ма де­вуш­ка ода­рива­ет сво­их обид­чи­ков стран­ным взгля­дом, То­ни не ви­дит её глаз, но го­тов пок­лясть­ся, что этот взгляд по­хож на тот, что он ви­дел рань­ше.

— Я мог­ла бы спра­вить­ся са­ма, — су­хо бро­са­ет Ван­да, иг­но­рируя про­тяну­тые ру­ки пас­ты­ря.

— Че­го он хо­тел?

— За­чем спра­шива­ете, ведь всё и так оче­вид­но.

  
То­ни чувс­тву­ет се­бя ви­нова­тым, он под­хва­тыва­ет школь­ную сум­ку, тя­жёлую, до вер­ху за­битую учеб­ни­ками, и пред­ла­га­ет Ван­де её под­везти. Она ста­ратель­но пы­та­ет­ся от­те­реть ис­пачкан­ные грязью ла­дони, по­ка пас­тырь не про­тяги­ва­ет ей бу­тыл­ку с во­дой. Де­вуш­ка ко­сит­ся на не­го, не­доволь­но под­жи­мая гу­бы, но по­мощь всё же при­нима­ет.

— Дав­но они так с то­бой?

— С тех са­мых пор, как вы из­гна­ли из ме­ня де­мона.

— Ты в этом не ви­нова­та.

— Нап­ро­тив, свя­той отец. Ведь вы са­ми всем рас­тру­били о том, что я за­нима­лась кол­довс­твом. Ма­гия выж­гла во мне ду­шу и ос­во­боди­ла мес­то для де­мона. Я са­ма ви­нова­та в сво­их бе­дах. Мне не вы­молить свои гре­хи, Бог ме­ня не прос­тит.

— Бог уме­ет и лю­бит про­щать, — То­ни смяг­ча­ет­ся, тя­нет­ся к раз­би­тому ли­цу Ван­ды, уби­ра­ет при­лип­шие к ще­ке во­лосы. — Он про­ща­ет всех, кто его об этом про­сит. Он добр ко всем, он не де­ла­ет вы­бор в поль­зу то­го или ино­го че­лове­ка. Все мы для не­го де­ти, и все мы дос­той­ны его люб­ви. Мо­лись ему, и он сни­зой­дёт к те­бе.

Ван­да в ли­це не ме­ня­ет­ся, всё та­кая же уг­рю­мая, а в гла­зах по­лыха­ет пла­мя.

— Он нес­пра­вед­лив.

То­ни ки­ва­ет, ему не­чего от­ве­тить на столь силь­ный ар­гу­мент. Он и сам зна­ет, что мно­гое в жиз­ни край­не нес­пра­вед­ли­во. Единс­твен­ное, что он мо­жет ска­зать так это то, что там на­вер­ху луч­ше зна­ют.

— По­чему я дол­жна быть на­каза­на за свою прос­ту­пок, а они, из­би­ва­ющие ме­ня за это, нет?

— Они по­лучат своё спол­на.

Ван­да вне­зап­но за­мира­ет и её раз­би­тые су­хие гу­бы рас­тя­гива­ют­ся в до­воль­ной улыб­ке.

— Как ско­ро?

То­ни пу­га­ют та­кие сло­ва, да и са­ма Ван­да на­чина­ет его пу­гать. Пря­мо как тог­да в цер­кви, ког­да она за­яви­ла, что Бо­га нет.

— Я не мо­гу от­ве­тить на твой воп­рос, — приз­на­ёт­ся То­ни, на­де­ясь та­ким об­ра­зом пос­та­вить точ­ку в неп­ростом раз­го­воре. Он стру­сил и за­мял­ся. Ван­да не нас­та­ива­ет, она ду­ма­ет о чём-то сво­ём, по­ка пад­ре об­ра­баты­ва­ет кро­вото­чащие ра­ны на её кра­сивом ли­це.

***

   
  
— Requiem aeternam dona eis Dоmine, et lux perpetua luceat eis. Requiescant in pace. Amen.*

На клад­би­ще ца­рит гне­тущая ти­шина, слыш­но, как ве­тер ше­лес­тит лис­твой и нав­зрыд ры­да­ет мать Оли­вера. Его хо­ронят в зак­ры­том гро­бу, и оди­нокие кап­ли дож­дя ос­тавля­ют на крыш­ке раз­во­ды. Пас­тырь зак­ры­ва­ет Биб­лию, мол­ча наб­лю­дая за тем, как гроб опус­ка­ют в све­жевы­рытую мо­гилу. Ба­буш­ка Оли­вера, ста­рая мис­сис Ройч, бе­рёт в ру­ки чёр­ную мок­рую зем­лю и ки­да­ет на гроб. То­ни бе­зучас­тно от­во­дит взгляд и смот­рит по­верх чу­жих го­лов ку­да-то вдаль, на се­рое пас­мурное не­бо. На по­хоро­нах как всег­да мрач­но и жут­ко, чёр­ные во­роны ле­ниво ца­рапа­ют ког­тя­ми мра­мор­ные пли­ты, вя­нут и сох­нут цве­ты.

Пас­тырь приг­ля­дыва­ет­ся и ви­дит у ка­лит­ки оди­нокую строй­ную фи­гур­ку, об­ла­чён­ную в чёр­ное. Он тут же уз­на­ёт Ван­ду и в сом­не­ни­ях топ­чется на мес­те. Его так и тя­нет к ней по­дой­ти. Но ухо­дить дур­ной тон — гроб ещё не за­копан. Дождь на­чина­ет ид­ти силь­нее, мать Оли­вера ры­да­ет всё гром­че, её плач под­хва­тыва­ют дру­гие.

  
То­ни очень стыд­но, он свя­щен­ник, глас Бо­жий, он дол­жен со­чувс­тво­вать и со­пере­живать ут­ра­те, по­могать ду­ше Оли­вера об­рести по­кой. Но внут­ри у пас­ты­ря лишь раз­го­ра­ет­ся лю­тое зло­радс­тво. Этот наг­лый маль­чиш­ка по­лучил спол­на. Смерть его бы­ла по­ис­ти­не ужас­ной: на не­го об­ру­шил­ся по­толоч­ный вен­ти­лятор и его на­мота­ло на ло­пас­ти. Го­вори­ли, кро­ви бы­ло мно­го: на по­лу, на сте­нах, на по­тол­ке. В мор­ге вен­ти­лятор приш­лось раз­ре­зать на час­ти, что­бы ос­во­бодить те­ло.

У То­ни дур­ное пред­чувс­твие, он то и де­ло прок­ру­чива­ет в го­лове сло­ва Ван­ды. Пе­ред гла­зами её по­роч­ное ли­цо и не­нависть в зе­лёных гла­зах.

Гроб за­копан, и пас­тырь спе­шит прочь с тер­ри­тории клад­би­ща. Ван­да смот­рит на не­го ви­нова­то, прис­ты­жен­но, но мол­чит. То­ни хва­та­ет её под ру­ку и уво­дит по­даль­ше от во­рот, зная, что, ес­ли её кто-то здесь уви­дит, ей нес­добро­вать.

— Я не хо­тела.

Зву­чит боль­ше как воп­рос, чем оп­равда­ние, но То­ни не злит­ся. Он в сме­шан­ных чувс­твах. Ван­да от­пи­хива­ет нос­ком бо­тин­ка ка­меш­ки, и на блед­ном лбу пас­тырь ви­дит ро­зова­тый шрам от крес­та. Он, не осоз­на­вая, что де­ла­ет, ка­са­ет­ся его ру­ками, и де­вуш­ка вздра­гива­ет, не­до­умён­но хму­ря бро­ви.

— Это бы­ла ты?

Ван­да не­пони­ма­юще мор­га­ет, То­ни смот­рит ей пря­мо в гла­за. Они боль­шие, свет­ло-зе­лёные, зра­чок уз­кий, слов­но точ­ка тон­не­ля, в нём пас­тырь ви­дит своё от­ра­жение. Ли­цо у де­вуш­ки мок­рое, ро­зовые гу­бы при­от­кры­ты от удив­ле­ния. На шее мел­ко бь­ёт­ся тон­кая це­поч­ка, То­ни опус­ка­ет гла­за на зо­лотой крес­тик, по­ко­ящий­ся на гру­ди.

— Ты по­жела­ла ему смер­ти?

— Я по­жела­ла, что­бы он по­лучил своё. Я не ду­мала, что это смерть.

— Ты лжёшь, — вне­зап­но за­меча­ет пас­тырь, и улыб­ка оза­ря­ет ли­цо Ван­ды. То­ни ста­новит­ся не­имо­вер­но жут­ко, он одёр­ги­ва­ет паль­цы от её лба, слов­но об­жи­га­ет­ся.

— Ты ни­чего ему не же­лала. Ты прос­то сде­лала.

— Я ни­чего не де­лала, пад­ре. Я по­моли­лась, как и вы мне по­сове­това­ли. Я поп­ро­сила Бо­га, что­бы он воз­дал Оли­веру за все его гре­хи. А на сле­ду­ющий день он умер. Я сде­лала что-то пло­хое? Я ведь не про­сила его уби­вать, я лишь хо­тела, что­бы он по­лучил то, что зас­лу­жил. Я не хо­тела, что­бы он умер.

То­ни хму­рит­ся, Ван­да ка­жет­ся ис­крен­ней, но тре­вож­ный ко­локоль­чик в гру­ди пас­ты­ря зву­чит всё нас­той­чи­вей. Ему хо­чет­ся ве­рить в сло­ва де­вуш­ки, но что-то тут не так. У Ван­ды гу­бы пот­рескав­ши­еся, всё ещё в ца­рапи­нах. Си­няк на ску­ле го­рит жёл­тым цвет­ком, и То­ни при­каса­ет­ся к не­му, гла­дя ко­жу.

— Раз­ве тот, кто бь­ёт то­го, кто не мо­жет се­бя за­щитить, зас­лу­жива­ет жиз­ни?

То­ни круп­но вздра­гива­ет и от­во­дит взгляд. Ему про­тив­на и до­нель­зя омер­зи­тель­на мысль, что Оли­вер под­нял на эту хруп­кую де­вуш­ку ру­ку. И по­делом ему. То­ни про­сит про се­бя про­щения за столь пос­тыдные мыс­ли, со­бира­ясь по­том вдо­воль по­молит­ся в цер­кви, за­мали­вая свои греш­ные мыс­ли. На­вер­ное, он и вправ­ду зас­лу­жил, отс­тра­нён­но ду­ма­ет пас­тырь, хоть и умом по­нима­ет, что Ван­да со­вер­ши­ла оче­ред­ной грех. Так нель­зя. Си­ла мо­лит­вы ог­ромна.

— Пас­тырь, — То­ни под­ни­ма­ет на неё взгляд. — Это я его уби­ла?

— Нет, — по­думав, от­ве­ча­ет он, и Ван­да об­легчён­но взды­ха­ет. — Ес­ли так слу­чилось, зна­чит, так дол­жно бы­ло быть.

— Но я всё рав­но ви­нова­та?

То­ни мол­чит, а по­том от­ри­цатель­но мо­та­ет го­ловой. Ему не хо­чет­ся, что­бы эта де­воч­ка нес­ла на сво­их пле­чах груз от­ветс­твен­ности за чу­жую жизнь. Он не хо­чет, что­бы она ко­рила се­бя за смерть та­кого уб­людка как Оли­вер Ройч.

  
Ван­да пос­лушно ки­ва­ет и вдруг под­хо­дит бли­же, вплот­ную, при­под­ни­ма­ет­ся на цы­поч­ках, и в сле­ду­ющую се­кун­ду То­ни по­нима­ет, что она со­бира­ет­ся сде­лать. Ван­да роб­ко ль­нёт к его сом­кну­тым гу­бам, зас­ты­ва­ет, слов­но ожи­дая от­ве­та. Зах­ва­тыва­ет его ниж­нюю гу­бу, не­уме­ючи, дро­жа от не­лов­кости и сму­щения. Пас­тырь чувс­тву­ет вкус со­лёных, мок­рых от дож­дя губ, их пуль­са­цию и про­ходит­ся язы­ком по раз­би­тым чу­жими ру­ками гу­бам.

  
Он отс­тра­ня­ет­ся пер­вым, го­ря всем те­лом от ужа­са со­де­ян­но­го. Пас­тырь гло­та­ет спёр­тый воз­дух, в го­лове са­мый нас­то­ящий ту­ман из ра­дос­ти, про­низы­ва­ющей его с ног до го­ловы. Сер­дце бь­ёт­ся как бе­зум­ное, слов­но пти­ца в клет­ке. Ван­да улы­ба­ет­ся, сму­щён­но опус­кая го­лову.

— Прос­ти­те ме­ня, пад­ре, я не дол­жна бы­ла это­го де­лать.

— Не дол­жна… — под­твержда­ет То­ни, не­воль­но ку­сая свои гу­бы. Ван­да смот­рит на не­го ис­пы­ту­юще, в чёр­ных зрач­ках плес­ка­ет­ся раз­врат.

В го­лове вер­тится лишь од­на мысль: так нель­зя, я пас­тырь, она моя пас­тва. Он толь­ко что пе­решёл гра­ницу, раз­де­ля­ющую их обо­их, по­нимал, что это опас­но и про­тиво­речит всем пра­вилам и за­конам. Бо­же, как стыд­но и неп­ра­виль­но, но Ван­да смот­рит на его гу­бы, улы­ба­ет­ся стыд­ли­во-по­хот­ли­вой улыб­кой, и на ду­ше вне­зап­но ста­новит­ся так теп­ло, слов­но кто-то оп­ро­кинул тёп­лое мас­ло. То­ни не мо­жет не улыб­нуть­ся в от­вет, и ра­дос­ти нет пре­дела, но так нель­зя.

— Иди до­мой, — шеп­чет он Ван­де, а она, ду­роч­ка, улы­ба­ет­ся, блед­ные щё­ки ро­зове­ют, мок­рые во­лосы на­лип­ли на ли­цо.  
Она идёт, ди­ко мед­ленно, ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся че­рез каж­дые два ша­га, не­поз­во­литель­но рос­кошно пош­ло ку­са­ет свои гу­бы, и То­ни злит­ся на се­бя за столь не­об­ду­ман­ный пос­ту­пок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Requiem aeternam dona eis Dоmine, et lux perpetua luceat eis. Requiescant in pace. Amen. — Покой вечный подай ему, Господи, и свет вечный ему да сияет. Да упокоится с миром. Аминь.


	4. Кто не без греха

В нос забивается смрад и сладковатый запах крови на прогнивших деревянных досках. Дышать до одури противно, и Тони задерживает дыхание, стараясь не смотреть на изувеченный труп, подвешенный под потолком. Он всё ещё качается, тросы натужно скрипят, словно кто-то постоянно дёргает несмазанную калитку. Капли крови монотонно падают на пол, хлюпает под ногами бордовая влага.

— Надо бы снять, — задумчиво бормочет шериф Роджерс, оглядывая осквернённую изнутри церковь.

  
— Будь добр, — раздражённо шепчет пастырь, с горечью собираясь коснуться спинки скамьи.

  
— Нет, не трогай, отпечатки ещё не сняли, — предупреждает его шериф, и Тони с сожалением вздыхает. Он даже не может прикоснуться к своему детищу. Изуродованному детищу.

  
В церкви до ужаса мерзко и грязно, это уже далеко не святое место, где каждый мог бы очиститься и замолить свои грехи. Здание пыхтело и изрыгало скверну, топя окружающую территорию ядом.

  
Труп продолжает скрипеть, будто вздыхает, и Тони невольно поднимает глаза: он не знает, кто перед ним, человека не узнать — с него содрана кожа. Одно сплошное красное месиво, пастырь не может различить даже конечностей, непонятно что где находится.

  
— Церковь придётся опечатать.

  
— Да, — устало кивает Тони и выходит на свежий воздух. Дышать кровью больше невозможно, жутко кружится голова.

  
Сегодня воскресное утро, толпа горожан, пришедшая на службу, в ужасе жмётся друг к другу, в панике что-то громко обсуждая. Как только отец Энтони выходит за двери, паства затихает и смотрит на него, поблёскивая глазами. На лицах у них страх и недоумение, они ждут ответа, будто он сейчас назовёт имя убийцы, но Тони нечего им сказать. Он понимает, что должен их успокоить, именно для этого он и нужен, но в голове пустота. Он вымотался и устал.

  
Пол под ногами скрипит, и на секунду пастырю кажется, что за его спиной стоит труп, но это просто шериф вышел из церкви. Он мельком глянул на толпу, что обратила свой взор на него, и медленно кому-то кивнул. Полицейские грубо, но верно погнали прихожан прочь. Те подняли ропот, но тут же замолчали, даря наконец-то блаженный покой измученной церкви.

  
— Судмедэксперт говорит, кожу сдирали заживо.

  
— Избавь меня от подробностей, — просит Тони, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота.

  
— Хорошо, — Роджерс морщится, глядя на высохшее багровое пятно от петушиной крови на ступеньках. — Ты кого-нибудь подозреваешь?

  
— Понятия не имею, кто такое мог сделать, — сущая правда, врать ему незачем.

  
— Ты уверен? Это уже не в первый раз.

  
— Я не знаю.

  
— Зато город знает, — многозначительно сообщает ему шериф, и Тони резко поднимает голову, словно его оскорбили.

  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это не она.

 

  
— Утверждать не стану, но всё может быть.

  
— Бред, — для пущей убедительности пастырь качает головой и сжимает кулаки. Ему осточертело слышать обвинения в сторону Ванды. — Я не верю. Какой смысл?

  
— Просто так ничего не бывает. В любом случае надо проверить.

  
Шериф ждёт, пока Тони сядет в свою машину, но тот медлит, пытаясь придумать, как убедить полицию, что Ванда к ритуальному убийству не причастна. Обвинения кажутся ему кощунственными и необоснованными, но он не знает, что делать с мнением большинства.

— В участок?

  
— В участок.

***

  
  
В отделении пахнет свежими пончиками, сахарной пудрой и крепким кофе, но Тони всё ещё ощущает запах крови вперемешку с мокрым деревом. Шериф кажется ему безучастным, хотя в его компетентности пастырь никогда не сомневался. Он в очередной раз спрашивает, есть ли у Тони подозреваемые, как к нему относятся прихожане, где он был ночью, чем занимался, что он думает о Ванде. Тони очень не хочется что-либо про неё говорить, лишь защищать, но Роджерс сухо сообщает ему, что уже вызвал её на допрос.

  
— Эту церковь построил мой отец, — невпопад отвечает пастырь, и Роджерс, заметив, что тот устал, отпускает его. Кажется, он ему надоел.

  
В коридоре Тони встречает Ванду, она идёт одна, постоянно оглядываясь в поисках нужного кабинета, и у него сердце замирает, глядя на её фигурку в чёрном пальто. Она кажется растерянной и слегка бледной, неуверенной. И что-то ёкает у него в груди. Ванда замирает, замечая его, и улыбается, её лицо словно расцветает нежным цветком, Тони не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

  
— О, падре, мне так жаль, — шепчет она, и в её глазах он видит искреннее сочувствие.

  
— Как ты? — интересуется Тони после долгой паузы, и Ванда пожимает плечами. Синяки на её лице исчезли, разве что тоска плескалась в глазах.

— Меня вызвали к шерифу, — она отвела взгляд куда-то в сторону и вздохнула. — Они думают, что это сделала я?

— Я знаю, что это не ты, — Тони старается вложить в свой голос как можно больше уверенности, и замечает, как Ванда облегчённо вздыхает.

— Я рада, что хоть кто-то в это верит.

Тони смотрит, как её губы дрожат, растягиваясь в недоуулыбке, и она медлит, не решаясь пройти мимо него. Её глаза большие и печальные, но в них столько хитрости, что пастырю на мгновение становится дурно. Когда рядом Ванда, его тело заполняет что-то тяжёлое, и угоди он в озеро, обязательно бы затонул, не в силах даже биться за жизнь. У него сердце стучит в горле да так громко, что девушка наверняка слышит. Наверняка, раз так улыбается. Вроде бы и смущённо, но так дерзко, что Тони хочется снова запечатать её влажные губы порочным поцелуем.

Её щёки покрываются лёгким румянцем, будто бы она читает его мысли, и она уходит, всё ещё растерянная и словно бы печальная. Ему больше нравилось, когда она взглядом заставляла его чувствовать себя неловко.

У участка толпится народ, пастырь сначала не понимает, откуда они взялись, но застывает, не решаясь спуститься по ступенькам. Подозрения грызут нутро, и он оказывается прав, когда кто-то выкрикивает имя Ванды и угрозы в её сторону. Тони хочется немедленно ответить, но он молчит, лишь хладнокровно ощупывая взглядом горожан. Они злы, и в этом их сила, но правды нет. Их слишком много, они решительны, и Тони чувствует их ненависть, хоть руками черпай да пей. Они либо его не видят, либо он им больше не интересен, и пастырь возвращается назад, ощущая смутное беспокойство. Возмущение. Он успел напитаться их злобой и теперь не мог найти покой. Люди сходили с ума всем городом, и он сам себе казался единственным адекватным среди них.

Ванду приходится ждать долго, вечер пожирает участок, и темнеет на удивление быстро. С улицы слышны крики, каждый раз громче, и Тони готов защищать Ванду до последнего вздоха от гнева обезумевшей толпы. Он должен.

Она выходит растерянная, в сопровождении Роджерса, они явно слышали крики.

— Ты ещё не ушёл? — удивляется шериф, но ответа не ждёт, выходит на улицу, а Ванда остаётся.

— Ты ждал?

«Ты», — слетело с губ как птица, легко и беззаботно, и Тони вздрогнул, словно обжёгся.

— Не хотел оставлять тебя на растерзание толпы.

Ванда оглянулась, будто бы услышала возмущённые крики только сейчас, и как-то злорадно усмехнулась. Тони нахмурился.

— Они ничего не понимают. Им нужен козёл отпущения, и я на эту роль похожу как нельзя кстати.

Пастырь тянется к её руке, невероятно холодной и бледной, сжимает в своих горячих ладонях её тонкие пальцы, и внутри что-то переворачивается. Бьёт ему в голову прицельным выстрелом, и помутневший взгляд Тони лихорадочно цепляется за золотой блеск крестика на её молочной шее. Словно бы отрезвляя.

Ванда смотрит на него уже не затравленно, в ней нет страха. Её губы ломает усмешка и ожидание бойни, кровавой и беспощадной, но Тони слеп и не видит, как вытягивается девичье лицо в дьявольском лике.

— Наказать ведьму!

— Сжечь!

— Здесь не место таким, как она.

— Человеческая кровь на её руках!

— Ведьма!

— Таких стоит убивать!

— Убийца!

Толпа беснуется, в вечернем душном воздухе мелькают транспаранты и самодельные плакаты. Кто-то разжёг посреди площади у полицейского участка костёр, но его то и дело задувал ветер. Люди кричат, задыхаясь в собственных угрозах, и Тони отчётливо понимает: их терпение лопнуло уже окончательно.

Горожане рвутся к ним, пытаются пройти через оцепление к лестнице. Завидев пастыря, кто-то принимается обстреливать его куриными яйцами. Они бьются о колонну и двери, размазывая по полу липкую жижу. Роджерс хмурится, многозначительно поглядывая на святого отца.

Стоило Ванде лишь показаться в дверях, как толпа взревела драконьим рёвом, и на мгновение Тони оглох.

— Сжечь ведьму!

— Хватай её!

— Дьявольскому отродью — дьявольская смерть.

— Сжечь её в доме!

Роджерс загораживает Ванду от десятков ненавистных взглядов, готовых растерзать её прямо там. Она выглядит испуганной, но Тони чувствует, что всё её нутро беснуется от кровожадного злорадства.

— Дома Пьетро. Один, — шепчет Ванда ему на ухо, и что-то ломается в нём с глухим треском.

Падре видит перед собой лишь озлобленных бесов, а не свою паству. Только чёрные одежды и измождённые слепой яростью лица. Горящие женщины на плакатах, фанатичные призывы убивать колдунов, огненные факелы в руках. Ванда беспомощно жмётся к нему, губы её дрожат, но Тони уже не замечает, что она подталкивает его к толпе. На сжирание.

Глаза пастыря застилает белый занавес. Но падает другой. Он видит перед собой лишь животных, готовых убить из-за несусветной глупости.

— Сделай что-нибудь! — шепчет ему шериф Роджерс. — Тебя-то уж они послушают.

Толпа ревёт, продираясь через полицейских, как сквозь бурьян, и Тони спускается по ступенькам в бездну ослеплённых яростью чертей.

 _— Вы все так слепы_ , — шипит в немом изгибе губ Ванда, и Роджерс завороженно кивает.

— Придите в себя. Умерьте свой гнев, оглянитесь. Во что вы превратились? — проповедник качает головой, словно бы не верит. Слишком сильно потрясение. — Ярость ослепила вас, но уберите с глаз пелену. Вы готовы убить человека, считая, что он во власти дьявола, но это бред. Это не так.

— Она убила петуха и подкинула его тушу в церковь.

— И убила Оливера Ройча!

Последняя фраза виснет в воздухе и замирает, сковывая толпу.

— Не доказано, — безапелляционно заявляет пастырь, словно присутствует на судебном процессе. Толпа против Ванды, а он — адвокат дьявола. Поднимается ропот, но Тони вскидывает руку, прося тишины. — Как можно судить человека за уже замоленные им грехи? Это его ошибки, и он несёт за них ответственность, но не вы. Бог любит нас, и он умеет прощать, но он умеет и судить. Но не вы. Не судите да не судимы будете. «Но Иисус, наклонившись низко, писал перстом на земле, не обращая на них внимания. Когда же продолжали спрашивать Его, Он, восклонившись, сказал им: кто из вас без греха, первый брось на неё камень». Готовы ли вы это сделать?

Кто-то кидает наземь транспарант, прямо под ноги пастыря, и изуродованное пламенем лицо ведьмы скалится на него снизу вверх.

Люди смотрят на него с плохо скрываемой ненавистью, они сжигают его в котле собственной нереализованной мести, но никто так и не решается выступить вперёд.

  
Шериф Роджерс разгоняет толпу, удручённую и всё ещё полыхающую злобой. На всякий случай он посылает пару копов к дому Ванды, если вдруг кто-то решится исполнить задуманное.

Тони опустошён и разочарован, воротник давит шею. Ванда берёт его за руку, пальцы её ледяные, и она смотрит ему прямо в глаза. И в них столько благодарности, что одного только этого хватает, чтобы успокоиться.

Сегодня он потерял веру в людей, но при этом безоговорочно верил Ванде, словно она была истиной.


	5. Cain & Abel

Тони скребёт мокрой тряпкой по половицам, но лишь схватывает занозы себе под ногти, а кровавое пятно, впитавшееся в дерево, исчезать всё не желает. Ванда яростно возюкает тряпкой по полу, но лишь разбрызгивает воду, розовую от крови. Пастырь тяжело вздыхает, придётся менять в церкви пол, от пятен просто так не избавиться.

На шее Ванды в свете солнечных лучей поблёскивает золотой крестик, она сосредоточена, от усердия на лбу даже пот выступил.

— Отец Энтони, вы когда-нибудь грешили?

Тони на секунду замирает от удивления, не моргая, смотрит в лицо Ванды. В церкви удушающе пахнет химией, ладаном и грязной водой.

— Никто не безгрешен, — увиливает от прямого ответа пастырь.

— А если грешишь каждую секунду? Каждое мгновение испытываешь себя на прочность? Как же тогда отмолить грехи?

— Нужно не поддаваться искушению, — Тони твердит заученные наизусть фразы, выжимает тряпку над ведром. — Молиться, раскаиваться, Бог в любом случае простит.

— Значит, можно грешить, а потом просить прощения, потому что Бог в любом случае злиться не будет?

Пастырь хмурится и снова смотрит на Ванду. Она спрашивает предельно ясно и серьёзно. Это настораживает.

— Я не это имел в виду. Ты должен искренне сожалеть о содеянном, понимать, что обязан понести наказание, и молить о пощаде так…

— Но я не сожалею, — перебивает его Ванда и, отбрасывая тряпку, кладёт свою мокрую ладонь на его руку. Тони изумлённо следит за её движением. Она ногтями небрежно царапает его запястье, рука её скользит вниз, и она вклинивает свои пальцы между его. У пастыря от этого действия волосы на голове дыбом встают, он сглатывает, когда мурашки расплясываются у него на спине.

— О чём ты не сожалеешь?

— Похоть, падре. Я испытываю похоть, когда нахожусь рядом с вами… тобой. Каждый раз, когда смотрю на тебя, когда вспоминаю, как целовала тебя, когда ты одёргивал мою сорочку, когда я лежала перед тобой распятая на кровати.

Тони резко одёргивает руку, будто её пронзило толстыми иглами, и стремительно краснеет. Он хватает разбросанные по полу тряпки и с плеском швыряет их в ведро.

— Это один из семи смертных грехов, — виновато шепчет Ванда, будто бы сжимается на глаза, выглядит она виновато.

Пастырь на ходу пересчитывает, сколько раз согрешил на неделе. Похоть, когда не раз представлял Ванду перед сном. Уныние, когда одиноко сидел на пороге собственной церкви, опечатанной и осквернённой. Гнев, когда ловил на себе ненавидящие взгляды горожан. Тони хочется сказать «борись», но язык присыхает к нёбу, и он молчит, потому что и сам не может справиться с этим наваждением.

— Главное — покаяться, — глубокомысленно изрекает пастырь и испуганно смотрит на статуэтку Христа. — И больше не грешить.

Почему-то эти слова кажутся ему на редкость глупыми и ненужными. Страсть как хочется выйти на улицу. Тони подрывается, чуть ли не спотыкается о ведро, доверху наполненное розовой водой. Дышать становится трудно, практически невозможно. Ванда смотрит на него с непониманием.

Когда входная дверь скрипит и свежий воздух наполняет лёгкие, пастырь с ужасом замечает разбросанных на пороге церкви мёртвых ворон. Их чёрные перья отливают зелёным на жарком солнце. Дурно пахло гнилым мясом, жужжат падальные мухи. Тони с отвращением отступает, тогда как Ванда даже умудряется сделать шаг вперёд.

— Откуда? Кто? Мы же всё это время были здесь, — шепчет в пустоту проповедник, на что Ванда зловеще улыбается, пожав плечами. Тони этого не замечает.

— Не хочешь поужинать сегодня с нами? Пьетро очень просил, — внезапно лилейным голоском интересуется у него девушка, и пастырь вздрагивает от того, как резко меняет она тему.

Ванда, не дожидаясь ответа, выходит из церкви, наступая на птичьи тела. Под её ногами хрустят кости, размозжается мясо.

***

Сладко пахнет пастой и томатным соусом, у Тони слюнки текут. Ванда улыбается, протягивая ему соусницу, и лишь Пьетро с отсутствующим выражением лица ковыряет вилкой в салате. Он очень бледный, синие круги залегли под глазами, словно каньоны. Белизна его волос пугает.

На фоне шумит телевизор, идёт какой-то мексиканский сериал, и пастырь изредка отвлекается на него — тишина за столом угнетает. Ванда словно ест за троих, паста, соус почти на всю тарелку с горкой, салат, десерт, ещё десерт. Пьетро устало жуёт вторую фасолинку.

Темнеет.

Ванда встаёт, чтобы заварить кофе, и лишь на секунду остановливается у окна. Белые занавески колышутся от её движения, и она быстро удаляется на кухню. Пьетро угрюмо провожает сестру взглядом.

— Пьетро, — Тони привлекает его внимание, — я найду хороших докторов. Они обследуют тебя, найдут причину твоего недуга…

— Она — мой недуг, — шепчет мальчишка, низко склоняя голову над тарелкой, и в первые секунды падре хмурится, не понимая. — То, что в ней сидит.

Тони моргает.

— Ты не… Что? Я изгнал демона из твоей сестры, она чиста, в ней больше нет тьмы.

Пьетро смеётся, надрывно, внезапно громко, истерически, и пастырь отшатывается, морщась:

— Нет, пастырь, вы облажались.

Ванда удивлённо застывает в дверях, и в то же мгновение её лицо искажается, она кажется злой и рассерженной. Она опускает чашечки с кофе на стол, и содержимое заливает скатерть. Пьетро смотрит на сестру, злобно и с ненавистью, и Ванда отвечает ему тем же. Тони недоумённо моргает, и в ту же секунду Ванда уже мило улыбается, протягивает пастырю кофе. Пятен на столе как не бывало, скатерть белоснежная, как и кожа Пьетро. Он почему-то улыбается, дожёвывая несчастную фасолинку.

— Святой отец, вы же останетесь?

— Я… не… — растерянно тянет он, но Ванда испуганно кивает в сторону окна. Тони поднимается и выглядывает за занавеску. На той стороне улицы пару горожан, нет, тройка, четверо. Они угрюмо смотрят прямо на него. — Стоит позвонить в полицию. Разве шериф уже отпустил копов, что должны были охранять ваш дом?

Ванда пожимает плечами.

— Нам страшно, — шепчет она, хватая брата за руку, и Пьетро кивает, мучительно сглатывая дожёванную фасоль. — Пожалуйста, — на выдохе тянет она, и Тони сдаётся. Сопротивляться нет сил.

***

Спится почему-то на редкость сладко, слова Пьетро не оседают в голове, испаряются, так и не достигнув ушей. Тони улыбается во сне, хотя ему ничего не снится. Но тенью что-то накрывает его, сквозь прикрытые веки он видит движение, мучительно тяжко открывает левый глаз. Что-то тяжёлое оседает с потолка ему на грудь, что-то холодное касается лица и мокрое целует в губы. Пастырь резко просыпается, хватает нечто за плечо, и в свете уличных фонарей понимает, что это Ванда.

Она льнёт к нему телом, и он чувствует жар сквозь толстое одеяло. Она целует его мягко, но грубо, и Тони не в силах сбросить её с себя. Околдовала, бетонной плитой упала на грудь — не пошевелиться.

— Ванда, — хрипит пастырь, больно хватает её, сбрасывает с себя, она скатывается ему под бок, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Её глаза в темноте горят пламенем.

— Что ты делаешь?!

— Мне страшно спать одной, мне снятся кошмары, — жалобно шепчет Ванда, подтягивая к ногам одеяло. Тони становится её жалко, он бережно гладит её по волосам.

— Это не значит, что ты должна прыгать ко мне в постель, — осуждающе качает головой пастырь, хотя язык спешит сказать нечто иное. — Я понимаю, — Тони тяжело вздыхает, убирая руку, — что ты чувствуешь ко мне, но я не могу ответить тебе взаимностью. Ты влюбилась в меня, потому что считаешь меня героем, я единственный проявил к тебе добро и заботу…

— _Гордыня_ , — внезапно изрыгает Ванда, словно камни падают из её рта. Тони вздрагивает, и сердце начинает колотиться в горле, будто канарейка. — Когда я сплю, моя душа отделяется от тела и танцует нагишом с дьяволом.

Голос у Ванды мягкий, детский, она кладёт голову на подушку, и чернота её глаз притупляется — она опускает веки. Тони во все глаза смотрит на тело девушки рядом с собой, его мутит от ужаса. Он не понимает, что она сказала до этого и с какой интонацией произнесла. Он не помнит слов и не понимает смысла, и слова Пьетро проносятся по периферии сознания, как нечто ненужное, смутное.

— Я устала, — почти плача шепчет Ванда, — так устала, — и Тони с трудом сглатывает.

Ему её жаль, и пастырь ложится рядом, крепко её обнимая. Она льнёт к нему, прижимается к груди, ищет губами подбородок, и Тони чувствует, что не должен позволять ей его целовать, но сил сопротивляться нет. Он отвечает. Ванда шарит руками где-то в районе паха, там, где особенно жарко.

Но резкий звук разбитого стекла царапает уши. Тони подскакивает, Ванда испуганно вскрикивает. Несколько секунд они смотрят в темноте друг на друга, и стекло лопается над их головами. Бьётся об пол бутылка. Огонь вспыхивает, лижет ковёр, быстро перекатывается к стенам, будто живой.

Падре тащит Ванду прочь, первый этаж охвачен пламенем, жарким и плотным. И Тони кидается в комнату Пьетро, где беспомощный мальчик прикован к кровати. Но Ванда цепко хватает его за руку, нечеловеческой силой тащит к выходу, Тони спотыкается под натиском. Он кричит, напоминая ей о брате, но Ванда на него даже не смотрит. Она выпихивает его в заднюю дверь, и пастырь падает на траву, ударившись о ступеньки.

Ванда ступает на гравий босыми ногами, нависает над падре, он смотрит на неё обескураженно. Лицо её каменное, белизна сорочки ослепляет в ночной темноте. Дом сгорает слишком быстро, чтобы быть правдой. Но жар лижет щёки, в него верится.

— Они убили моего брата, — прошепчет потом Ванда, кутаясь в плед, которым её накрыли пожарные.

Пастырь посмотрит на неё в недоумении, она ведь сама не дала ему добежать до Пьетро. А потом Ванда поднимет голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, и глаза её будут чёрными, словно угли.

_— Отец Энтони, бывает ли у вас такое ощущение, что всё, что вы делаете, напрасно?_


	6. Отче

— Па­тер нос­тер, куи эс…

  
— Кви!

  
— Кви эс ин ка­елис…

  
— Це­лис!

  
— Сан­кти­фике­тур…

  
— Сан­кти­фице­тур! — отец за­мах­нулся на не­го, и То­ни весь сжал­ся, су­дорож­но ца­рапая паль­ца­ми плот­ную жел­то­ватую бу­магу. Он заж­му­рил­ся, ожи­дая уда­ра, но Го­вард бить его не стал. Лишь на­пугал. То­ни раз­ле­пил ве­ки и кра­ем гла­за гля­нул на от­ца. Тот раз­дра­жён­но от­би­вал нос­ком бо­тин­ка не­замыс­ло­ватый ритм, ожи­дая про­дол­же­ния. — Но­мен ту­ум, — дро­жащим го­лосом про­шеп­тал То­ни, — ад­ве­ни­ат рег­нум ту­ум, фи­ат во­люн­тас…

  
— Ты хоть по­нима­ешь смысл?

  
То­ни сглот­нул и ос­то­рож­но кив­нул, ста­ра­ясь не под­ни­мать взгляд на от­ца. Он ис­пу­ган­но те­ребил ука­затель­ным паль­цем уго­лок Вуль­га­ты, за что не­мед­ленно по­лучил по ру­кам.

  
— Не порть кни­гу, — сер­ди­то пре­дуп­ре­дил его Го­вард, и То­ни за­кивал, уби­рая ру­ки на ко­лени.

  
— Пад­ре, — отец и сын син­хрон­но по­вер­ну­ли го­ловы к вы­ходу из цер­кви.

  
Го­вард обер­нулся к То­ни:

  
— Пе­рерыв, по­том бу­дешь иг­рать на ор­га­не, — он за­шагал в сто­рону при­хожан, и То­ни злоб­но ос­ка­лил­ся в его сто­рону.

  
Он с не­навистью зах­лопнул кни­гу, аж пыль раз­ле­телась от жёл­тых стра­ниц, и выг­ля­нул в ок­но. Не­дале­ко от цер­кви маль­чиш­ки его воз­раста иг­ра­ли в фут­бол ста­рым сдув­шимся мя­чом, и ему страсть как хо­телось при­со­еди­нить­ся. Про­бежать­ся по пес­ку, увя­зая крос­совка­ми в ямах, пи­нать тя­жёлый не­ук­лю­жий мяч, сме­ясь, тол­кать­ся, бол­тать с ро­вес­ни­ками. Но отец бы всё рав­но не поз­во­лил. Толь­ко мо­лит­вы, за­учен­ные на­изусть, вмес­то игр, толь­ко Биб­лия у из­го­ловья кро­вати вмес­то ко­мик­сов, толь­ко иг­ра на ор­га­не вмес­то прос­мотров бо­еви­ков.

  
То­ни ног­тем пос­крёб глад­кую по­вер­хность инс­тру­мен­та, за­нима­юще­го доб­рых две тре­ти но­вень­кой, толь­ко что пос­тро­ен­ной чуть ли не собс­твен­ны­ми ру­ками от­ца, цер­кви. То­ни не­нави­дел эти де­ревян­ные по­лы, скамьи, толь­ко что рас­пе­чатан­ные бро­шюр­ки на све­жей бе­лой бу­маге, не­нави­дел крес­ты, ста­туи, вос­кре­сенья, зву­ки пес­но­пений и за­пахи свеч. То­ни не­нави­дел сво­его от­ца и его кос­тюм, бе­лую по­лос­ку тка­ни на во­рот­ни­ке, его пра­вед­ный вид и этих при­хожан. Он не­нави­дел ла­тынь и раз­ноцвет­ные стёк­ла в ок­нах, рас­пи­сан­ные по­тол­ки и ал­тарь.

  
То­ни обер­нулся, что­бы взгля­нуть на Го­вар­да. Тот всё ещё го­ворил с людь­ми.

  
Маль­чиш­ки во дво­ре охот­но пну­ли мяч в его сто­рону, То­ни ра­дос­тно взвиз­гнул и по­нёс­ся к во­ротам, вска­пывая нос­ка­ми крос­со­вок во­рох пес­ка и пы­ли. О нас­то­ящем га­зоне мож­но бы­ло толь­ко меч­тать, но да­же это­го хва­тало вдо­воль. Он из­ловчил­ся, па­санул мяч ещё од­но­му иг­ро­ку, смач­но вы­ругал­ся, ког­да мяч по­пал в рас­по­ряже­ние со­пер­ни­ков, и тут же по­лучил реб­ром ла­дони по гу­бам. То­ни вскрик­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности, кла­цая зу­бами по язы­ку. Он ос­тро ощу­тил вкус кро­ви на зу­бах, удив­лённо об­ли­зал раз­би­тую гу­бу и под­нял го­лову вверх. Над ним на­висал разъ­ярён­ный отец.

  
— Стой! Па­па, нет, по­жалуй­ста! — ве­рещал То­ни, ког­да Го­вард схва­тил его за ухо и, осо­бо не це­ремо­нясь, по­тащил к цер­кви.

  
Ре­бята ос­та­нови­ли иг­ру и с ин­те­ресом наб­лю­дали за сце­ной. То­ни упи­рал­ся, пы­та­ясь од­новре­мен­но отод­рать ру­ку от­ца от уха, но тот вце­пил­ся в не­го мёр­твой хват­кой. От бо­ли ря­било в гла­зах, слё­зы ка­тились по ще­кам, но То­ни всё упи­рал­ся, с каж­дой се­кун­дой вы­дыха­ясь и пе­рес­та­вая бо­роть­ся.  


***

 

 

  
— То­ни.

  
Пас­тырь вздра­гива­ет от мяг­ко­го ли­лей­но­го го­лос­ка, слег­ка приг­лу­шен­но­го, но тре­бова­тель­но­го, и не­воль­но ка­са­ет­ся шра­ма на ухе. Чай­ник свис­тит, гром­ко и нас­той­чи­во, но То­ни не спе­шит его вык­лю­чать. Дви­жения его мед­ленные, нас­то­рожен­ные, пуг­ли­вые.

 

— Ну То­ни, где же ты? Я жду.

  
Пас­тырь тя­нет­ся к чай­ни­ку, слов­но бы за­бывая, что он ки­пит, но вов­ре­мя ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся. Вык­лю­ча­ет огонь, но про­дол­жа­ет сто­ять на кух­не, груз­но упе­рев­шись о стол ру­ками. Го­лова его низ­ко опу­щена, гла­за ли­хора­доч­но бе­га­ют по по­лу, цеп­ля­ясь за мел­кие крош­ки и пыль. То­ни бо­ит­ся ды­шать, де­ла­ет ос­то­рож­ный вдох, буд­то бы Ван­да в со­сед­ней ком­на­те это ус­лы­шит. Он дер­жит в ру­ках пус­тую круж­ку и лож­ка в ней дро­жит, чо­ка­ясь о ке­рами­чес­кую стен­ку.

  
— То­ни!

  
Он круп­но вздра­гива­ет, ког­да слы­шит раз­дра­жён­ный го­лос Ван­ды, и об­ре­чён­но взды­ха­ет. Ему при­ходит­ся под­чи­нить­ся. Он жмёт­ся у вхо­да, не ре­ша­ясь вой­ти в ван­ную, чувс­твуя, что Ван­да не в ду­хе. Ли­бо  _слиш­ком на­обо­рот_. Сер­дце бь­ёт­ся где-то в рай­оне гор­ла, и То­ни ещё ни­ког­да не чувс­тво­вал се­бя столь по­дав­ленно. Страх клуб­ком сво­рачи­ва­ет­ся у не­го в же­луд­ке.

  
Руч­ка две­ри мед­ленно по­вора­чива­ет­ся и дверь, от­кры­ва­ясь, скри­пит. Свя­той отец мед­лит, преж­де чем вой­ти, Ван­де яв­но это не нра­вит­ся.

  
В тес­ной ван­ной ком­натке клу­бит­ся пар, страш­но жар­ко, на­вер­ное, как в аду. В са­мый раз для то­го, кто си­дит пе­ред ним.

  
Ван­да улы­ба­ет­ся, сов­сем как ре­бёнок, во­дит ру­ками по мяг­кой шап­ке пе­ны над во­дой, её мок­рые во­лосы на­лип­ли на лоб, за­вит­ка­ми спус­ка­ют­ся по бо­кам от ли­ца. Она очень кра­сива, но у То­ни в жи­лах кровь сты­нет при од­ном толь­ко взгля­де на неё. Сер­дце шу­мит где-то в ушах, гул­ко и гром­ко.

  
Она ма­шет ему, приг­ла­шая при­нять ван­ну вмес­те, но То­ни всё ещё сто­ит в две­рях, и жар по­кида­ет ком­на­ту. Но дверь скри­пит за его спи­ной и с хлоп­ком зак­ры­ва­ет­ся, щёл­ка­ет за­мок. Пас­тырь сгла­тыва­ет, по­нимая, что ком в гор­ле зас­трял и ду­шит его.

— Раз­де­вай­ся, — при­каз­ным то­ном про­из­но­сит Ван­да, го­лос её гру­бый и су­хой, но гла­за сме­ют­ся. Она от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на спи­ну и бла­жен­но ска­лит­ся ему в от­вет.

  
— Я не ду­маю…

  
_— Раз­де­вай­ся!_

  
Ру­ки тря­сут­ся, ког­да тя­нут­ся к пу­гови­цам чёр­ной ру­баш­ки. Он мед­лит, на­вер­ное, да­же не спе­ци­аль­но. Пас­тырь от­ки­дыва­ет на пол ко­лорат­ку, сле­дом па­да­ет ру­баха, Ван­да по­хот­ли­во ку­са­ет гу­бы, ког­да То­ни тя­нет­ся к пряж­ке рем­ня. Она смот­рит, она ест его взгля­дом за­живо.

  
Во­да го­рячая, нет, об­жи­га­ющая, поч­ти ки­пяток. Но­ги бук­валь­но го­рят пла­менем, ког­да То­ни опус­ка­ет­ся в ван­ну, хо­чет­ся не­мед­ленно вып­рыгнуть и унес­тись прочь. Ван­да про­дол­жа­ет улы­бать­ся. Ван­на ма­лень­кая, тес­ная, но­ги не уме­ща­ют­ся, и То­ни под­жи­ма­ет ко­лени к гру­ди.

  
Ван­да паль­чи­ками про­бу­ет пе­ну на ощупь, тя­нет­ся к не­му, кла­дёт го­рячую ла­донь на его поч­ти об­ва­рен­ное ко­лено. То, что в ней си­дит, иг­ра­ет с ним, пу­га­ет, зас­тавля­ет под­чи­нять­ся, и у То­ни нет сил, что­бы соп­ро­тив­лять­ся. Он ма­ло, что по­нима­ет, и от это­го тош­нит. Пет­лёй на шее за­тяги­ва­ет­ся не­пони­мание и страх. Он мо­лит­ся, уже ко­торый день, но в го­лове сум­бур и муть. Мыс­ли ро­ят­ся, ко­пошат­ся в го­лове, но од­новре­мен­но пус­то.

— Рас­слабь­ся.

То­ни не­воль­но ус­ме­ха­ет­ся. Рас­сла­бишь­ся тут, он в од­ной ван­не с де­моном. Ван­де его ух­мылка яв­но не нра­вит­ся, она цеп­ко хва­та­ет ког­тя­ми его за ло­дыж­ки и тя­нет на се­бя, зас­тавляя по шею пог­ру­зить­ся в ки­пяток. Сер­дце мо­лоточ­ка­ми сту­чит по все­му те­лу.

— Бо­ишь­ся? Не бой­ся. Я те­бя не оби­жу, — она го­ворит с ним как с ре­бён­ком, и от это­го впе­чат­ле­ние жут­кое. Пас­тырь чувс­тву­ет, что сей­час за­дох­нётся от ужа­са.

Как он рань­ше не за­мечал, что с Ван­дой что-то не так? Не ина­че — по­мут­не­ние.

— Рас­слабь­ся, се­год­ня прек­расный день.

То­ни очень хо­чет­ся спро­сить, прек­расный день для че­го, но он не ре­ша­ет­ся.

— Мы… опаз­ды­ва­ем на по­хоро­ны Пь­ет­ро, — на­поми­на­ет он ей.

— Без нас не нач­нут, — от­ма­хива­ет­ся Ван­да, иг­рая с пе­ной.

Им очень тес­но, она поч­ти вплот­ную к не­му жмёт­ся, меж­ду его ног её яго­дицы, она с хрус­том по­тяги­ва­ет­ся, и То­ни ка­жет­ся, буд­то он слы­шит, как ло­ма­ют­ся её кос­ти.

Она вы­тяги­ва­ет­ся, кла­дёт свои но­ги под его бок, и пош­ло улы­ба­ет­ся, но в этом уже нет бы­лого оча­рова­ния. Пас­ты­рю хо­чет­ся прой­тись по сво­им гу­бам чем-то де­зин­фи­циру­ющим, что­бы из­ба­вить­ся от чувс­тва от­вра­щения. Она пе­ред ним аб­со­лют­но об­на­жён­ная, пе­на не прик­ры­ва­ет ин­те­рес­ных мест, но То­ни всё бы сей­час от­дал, лишь бы ока­зать­ся как мож­но даль­ше от­сю­да.

  
Она близ­ко.

  
Он не сра­зу по­нима­ет, что его ру­ка ка­са­ет­ся её шеи, об­жи­га­юще го­рячей ко­жи. Ван­да по­нима­ет, что он со­бира­ет­ся сде­лать, он ви­дит в её гла­зах. То­ни рез­ко сжи­ма­ет паль­цы на её гор­ле, тя­нет вниз, под во­ду, и он не по­нима­ет, как у не­го хва­тило сме­лос­ти для это­го. Он ли­ку­ет, но ра­дость сме­ня­ет­ся ужа­сом. Ван­да не дёр­га­ет­ся, не соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся, она смот­рит на не­го из-под во­ды по­мут­невшим рас­фо­куси­рован­ным взгля­дом, из её рта вы­лета­ют пу­зыри, но ли­цо её спо­кой­но. Уми­рот­во­рён­но. Он ус­пе­ва­ет в сво­ей го­лове про­читать мо­лит­ву, на­вер­ное, раз де­сять, это ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся в нес­коль­ко дол­гих ми­нут, но Ван­да про­дол­жа­ет на не­го смот­реть. Он опус­ка­ет дро­жащую ру­ку на её грудь, и она мед­ленно вып­лы­ва­ет из-под во­ды. Шап­ка пе­ны ос­та­ёт­ся на её ма­куш­ке, и она ле­ниво уби­ра­ет её с во­лос. То­ни поч­ти не ды­шит, сгла­тыва­ет, поч­ти уми­ра­ет под её взгля­дом. И она тут же бь­ёт его пят­кой в ли­цо, и он бь­ёт­ся за­тыл­ком об кран за его спи­ной.  


***

 

 

  
Без них дей­стви­тель­но не на­чина­ют.

  
Гроб зак­рыт, но То­ни зна­ет, что в нём по­ко­ит­ся чёр­ная об­го­рев­шая плоть, ма­ло на­поми­на­ющая че­лове­ка. Кро­ме пас­ты­ря и Ван­ды на по­хоро­нах от­ме­ча­ет­ся и ше­риф Род­жерс, и Ван­да оп­ла­кива­ет бра­та, раз­ма­зывая слё­зы по ще­кам. То­ни с омер­зе­ни­ем сле­дит за тем, как на­иг­ранно это выг­ля­дит со сто­роны.

  
— Мы за­дер­жа­ли тех, кто бро­сил бу­тыл­ки с заж­жённы­ми тряп­ка­ми в ок­на тво­его до­ма, — со­об­ща­ет ше­риф, ког­да они втро­ём по­кида­ют тер­ри­торию клад­би­ща. Род­жерс нас­то­рожен­но смот­рит на пас­ты­ря, у не­го яр­кий си­няк на но­су, рас­те­ка­ющий­ся под гла­зами.

  
— Ше­риф, не хо­тите пой­ти с на­ми в цер­ковь? — пред­ла­га­ет Ван­да вне­зап­но слиш­ком нас­той­чи­во, и То­ни пу­га­ет­ся. Но Стив ка­ча­ет го­ловой.

  
— Мно­го дел.

  
— Как жаль, — из Ван­ды пло­хая ак­три­са, ли­бо пас­тырь стал слиш­ком вни­матель­ным, ли­бо де­мон де­ла­ет это спе­ци­аль­но.

  
То­ни тя­жело от­де­лить Ван­ду от су­щес­тва, что её зах­ва­тило, и это по­чему-то вы­вора­чива­ет внут­реннос­ти на­из­нанку. Ему про­тив­но, что он не за­мечал это­го рань­ше. Стыд­но. Из-за его глу­пос­ти по­гиб че­ловек. Лю­ди.

  
— Про­гуля­ем­ся? — ве­село пред­ла­га­ет Ван­да, но ско­рее тре­бу­ет, и, не до­жида­ясь от­ве­та, ухо­дит впе­рёд.

  
То­ни мед­лит. Очень страш­но. Он злит­ся на се­бя за нев­ни­матель­ность, оп­лошность и со­вер­шённые ошиб­ки. Злит­ся, что по­пал­ся на удоч­ку. На язы­ке сот­ня воп­ро­сов, но за­давать их страш­но. Ван­да иг­ра­ет с ним. Нет, пас­тырь в оче­ред­ной раз мо­та­ет го­ловой,  _не Ван­да._ Он вы­нуж­ден пос­ле­довать за ней.

  
В цер­кви сы­ро и не­уют­но. Про­моз­гло. Всё ещё пах­нет гнилью и кровью.

  
Ван­да сни­ма­ет бо­тин­ки у вхо­да и шлё­па­ет бо­сыми но­гами по де­ревян­но­му по­лу. То­ни ос­та­ёт­ся у вхо­да. Его тя­нет к ней, буд­то она дёр­га­ет за по­водок, но он бо­ит­ся её. Стран­но. И омер­зи­тель­но.

  
— По­чему ты мол­чишь и не за­да­ёшь воп­ро­сов? — ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Ван­да, обо­рачи­ва­ясь. Она пос­то­ян­но улы­ба­ет­ся, и это раз­дра­жа­ет. — Лю­бой бы на тво­ём мес­те за­хотел бы уз­нать, что про­ис­хо­дит. А ты слов­но в рот во­ды наб­рал.

  
То­ни ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся. Цер­ковь. На шее Ван­ды крес­тик. Кру­гом крес­ты и про­чая хрис­ти­ан­ская ат­ри­бути­ка. Он стёр язык в кровь, чи­тая мо­лит­вы. Ноль ре­ак­ции, внут­ри де­вуш­ки всё ещё си­дит эта тварь. И пас­тырь не по­нима­ет, что, чёрт возь­ми, не так.

  
— Кто я? — спра­шива­ет Ван­да, под­хо­дя к ка­фед­ре. Сти­ра­ет паль­цем пыль.

  
То­ни по­чему-то смот­рит на то мес­то, где нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков лет на­зад сто­ял ор­ган. Чёр­то­ва шту­ка, он с удо­воль­стви­ем раз­ло­мал её то­пором.

  
— Ван… Мар­бос.

  
—  _Пра­виль­но, —_  Ван­да ки­ва­ет.  _— Как я ока­зал­ся в этом ши­кар­ном раз­нуздан­ном те­ле?_

  
То­ни сжи­ма­ет ру­ки в ку­лаки. Стран­но, всё не так, как на­до.

  
— Ван­да за­нима­лась ма­ги­ей, её ду­ша ос­лабла, и ты за­нял её те­ло. Ба­ланс све­та и ть­мы на­рушил­ся.

  
Пас­тырь го­ворит мед­ленно, тща­тель­но под­би­рая сло­ва, буд­то бо­ит­ся оши­бить­ся.

  
_— Что сде­лал ты?_

  
То­ни не ку­рит, но в кар­ма­не брюк за­жигал­ка. Ста­рая. Он не уве­рен, что по­лучит­ся.

  
— Из­гнал те­бя.

  
—  _Из­гнал?_ — с из­дёвкой хи­хик­ну­ла Ван­да.

  
— Не из­гнал, — вздох­нул То­ни. Он не по­нимал, что от не­го хо­чет эта тварь, че­го он до­бива­ет­ся, че­го ждёт. Мыс­ли ха­отич­но би­лись о че­реп­ную ко­роб­ку. Хо­телось кри­чать.

  
—  _По­чему?_

  
— Не… не знаю.

  
—  _Пом­нишь па­поч­ку?_

То­ни вздра­гива­ет. Глад­кая по­вер­хность за­жигал­ки при­липа­ет к пот­ной ла­дони.

— _Ку­да ухо­дят все пас­ты­ри?_ — в по­толок про­из­но­сит Ван­да и воп­ро­ситель­но гля­дит на То­ни.

Он не­пони­ма­юще ка­ча­ет го­ловой, чувс­твуя се­бя до жу­ти ту­пым.

_— Как ду­ма­ешь, где твой па­поч­ка?_

— Го­рит в аду, — с вне­зап­ной зло­бой сплё­выва­ет То­ни, и Ван­да за­лива­ет­ся сме­хом, жут­ким и про­тив­ным, слов­но скре­жет ме­тал­ла о ме­талл.

—  _Ты так не хо­тел быть про­повед­ни­ком. Так от­ча­ян­но бе­жал от сво­их обя­зан­ностей, нес­мотря на нас­то­яния от­ца. По­чему же ты но­сишь ко­лорат­ку?_

То­ни пе­реми­на­ет­ся с но­ги на но­гу. Внут­ри раз­ли­ва­ет­ся спо­кой­ствие, но он зна­ет, это не­надол­го.

  
— По­тому что мой отец был гав­ню­ком. Ему бы­ло пле­вать, что я не хо­тел за­нимать­ся этим де­лом. Он зас­тавлял ме­ня, и я не­нави­дел всё, что бы­ло свя­зано с этой цер­ковью.

  
Ван­да ка­са­ет­ся его ще­ки, трёт­ся ко­жей о ко­жу, и То­ни за­дер­жи­ва­ет ды­хание от от­вра­щения.

  
_— Ты це­лый день за­да­ёшь­ся воп­ро­сом как так? Что пош­ло не так? Всё пре­дель­но прос­то, яс­но как бо­жий день_ , — Ван­да хи­хика­ет. — _Ты сом­не­вал­ся в сво­ей ве­ре в Бо­га всю свою жизнь, ты не смог из­гнать ме­ня, и я ос­тался в ней. В этой ма­лень­кой прек­расной де­воч­ке, что так те­бе нра­вит­ся. А мне нра­вишь­ся ты. Нра­вит­ся сов­ра­щать те­бя, нра­вит­ся, что ты так быс­тро по­терял ве­ру в лю­дей, что бы­ли тво­ей пас­твой. А они ви­дели нам­но­го боль­ше, чем ты. Но ты был слеп._ _И глуп._

  
То­ни смот­рит на де­мона, он ки­ва­ет ему, мол, ви­дишь, я прав. Он оги­ба­ет То­ни со спи­ны и под­бо­родок Ван­ды ока­зыва­ет­ся на его пле­че.

  
—  _Ты ведь всю жизнь не­нави­дел это мес­то. Эту цер­ковь, лю­бов­но воз­ве­дён­ную тво­им от­цом. Он лю­бил её боль­ше, чем те­бя. Все­го се­бя от­дал, а о те­бе за­был. Ты рос в мо­ре за­вис­ти, ты зах­лебнул­ся в этом._

  
То­ни ощу­ща­ет, что его бе­рут за ру­ку, в ла­дони за­жата за­жигал­ка. Он не чувс­тву­ет, что щёл­ка­ет ко­лёси­ком, лишь слы­шит щел­чок. Он мор­га­ет, вды­ха­ет за­пах че­го-то жжён­но­го, но не по­нима­ет, что это. Что-то тре­щит под ухом, на­вер­ное, де­рево. Мож­но ли за­жечь де­рево од­ной лишь за­жигал­кой, пред­ва­ритель­но не заб­рызгав здесь всё чем-ни­будь го­рючим? На его не­мой воп­рос ли­цо Ван­ды ска­лит­ся. Она по­жима­ет пле­чами по­чему-то так не­ес­тес­твен­но, и То­ни хму­рит­ся. Жи­ва ли она в этом те­ле, что бы­ло зах­ва­чено про­тив её во­ли?

—  _Те­бе нра­вит­ся?_

  
То­ни смот­рит на го­рящий ал­тарь. Огонь слиш­ком быс­тро рас­простра­ня­ет­ся. Слиш­ком стре­митель­но, поч­ти не­ре­аль­но. Та­кого не бы­ва­ет.

—  _Ты ведь меч­тал об этом всю жизнь._

  
Пас­тырь зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за. Меч­тал. В его са­мых луч­ших снах эта чёр­то­ва цер­ковь го­рела поч­ти так­же жар­ко, как сей­час. Его пле­чи об­хва­тыва­ют де­вичьи ру­ки, но он вы­путы­ва­ет­ся. Его не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ют, ког­да он бе­жит к две­рям. Он рас­па­хива­ет их, слы­ша треск пла­мени за спи­ной, гло­та­ет све­жий воз­дух и зах­лё­быва­ет­ся в нём, так его мно­го. Ос­леплён­ный ог­нём То­ни не сра­зу ви­дит тол­пу, соб­равшу­юся у крыль­ца. Он уз­на­ёт зна­чок ше­рифа, но не ви­дит ли­ца Род­жерса. Лишь ви­лы. Ружья, ду­лами заг­ла­тыва­ющие его це­ликом. Го­лосом Ван­ды за его спи­ной сме­ют­ся де­моны. Над­рывно, горь­ко, с жа­ром.


End file.
